


Harder!

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: It was just an unconscious reaction.  An “Atta boy!” thwap to his perfect and firm ass as he passed by on the way to the car after clearing out a nest.He made an undignified noise as he jumped and rubbed at the spot where she’d slapped him.  “Dude!”
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 30





	Harder!

“Dude what?” She replied with a cheeky grin. She walked up to him, and he fell in stride beside her as they approached the Impala. “Did that sting?”

Dean paused, “Pfft. No,” he replied with a little too much disdain. “I just wasn’t expecting it.” His ears, however, were showing a slight pink tinge. 

“Not used to being on the receiving end, are ya?” She had a feeling that she might be poking the bear, but this was too much fun to stop. She could NEVER catch the elder Winchester off-guard, so she had to run with this. 

Plopping into the driver’s seat, Dean “pfft’d” again. “Please. I just wasn’t expecting it. Don’t get too excited.”

“Well for what it’s worth, I bet you could bounce a quarter off that thing.”

“Next time, you make sure you get a good handful,” Dean shot back as Sam opened his side and dropped next to his brother. If he’d heard any of the exchange between his brother and their friend, he didn’t say anything. 

“Home?” Sam addressed no one in particular.

“Food?” She piped up from her spot in back.

A short silence before Dean answered, “I dunno sweetheart, we’re pretty covered in gross right now.”

She glanced down at herself in surprise. “Drive thru?”

Arriving at the bunker, they each grabbed their duffels to head inside. In retrospect, she totally should have seen it coming, but when Dean’s powerful swing connected solidly with her plump ass, she squawked and jumped straight up. “GAH!”

He chuckled proudly, leading the way through the door. 

“Grab-ass, Dean?” Sam admonished, “Seriously?”

Jerking his thumb over his shoulder, he replied, “Grabby McGrabberson over there started it.” He shrugged as he hit the bottom step. “Go scold her.”

She nodded sheepishly as Sam turned his hazel eyes to her. “This is on me.”

“It’s your ass, literally,” Sam replied. 

On occasion, Dean slept naked. It was rare, and required a specific combination involving Fireball and Habanero Taco Tuesday at his favorite bar in town.

Even more rare is Dean sleeping with his door open. He doesn’t do it intentionally, in this case, the door didn’t latch properly before he passed out. Yet, here he was, sprawled on his stomach on top of the sheets. The blanket lay on the floor in a heap where he must have kicked it off. 

She could hear his soft breathing, the perfect globes of his amazing ass shifting with his movements. She couldn’t resist. Tiptoeing to the edge of the bed, she stared down at the sleeping hunter. He really was gorgeous. But his ass…needed, no, was BEGGING for a good slap. She raised her hand, bringing it down in an arc to thwap him soundly. 

It would have been a thwap for the ages, except…

Dean wasn’t asleep. Before she could even squeal in surprise, her wrist was grabbed, the hunter simultaneously yanking her forward and using the momentum to turn and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. She found herself face down across his lap. A stunned, “WHOOF,” escaped her lungs at the same time her sweatpants were being yanked down to her thighs. “Dean!”

“Oh, but it was fine for you to do it to me. When you thought I was passed out and defenseless?” He asked darkly. THWACK!

The sound of his hand connecting with her bare skin bounced down the hallway. But the shockwave settled in her core. Another loud crack as he connected with the other cheek. She shuddered involuntarily and didn’t even realize she had moaned each time. She certainly wasn’t aware of her lifting her hips up to meet his blows.

The third strike left Dean breathing harder. “You’re enjoying this.” His voice was gravelly, adding to her desire, “aren’t you?”

She could feel her arousal between her thighs and was certain he was just being rhetorical. She bit her lip to avoid another moan.

“Answer me, or I’m gonna find out on my own.” His hand rubbing soothingly over the stinging flesh of her bottom. 

“G-go ahead.” She challenged weakly. 

Immediately, a thick finger split her pussy, sliding inside easily. She let her outside leg drop to the floor, bracing, and pushing herself down on the intrusion. She purred. 

“Oh. Fuck.” Dean growled. Using one hand to grip her shoulder, he pushed his finger in and out, slowly dragging through the sensitive channel, twisting his wrist at the same time. “You get up right now and walk to that door.” His voice was slow and deliberate. “You either walk through it and this never happened. I promise. Or…” he pulled his hand back, slowly circling her clit with his finger. “You close it, lock it, and I’ll give you the ride of your life.” He pulled his hand away with an obscene sound. She turned her head to see him touch his tongue to his fingers, his eyes meeting hers, “Decide fast.”

She stood, stepping out of her sweats and crossed the room. Firmly closing and locking his bedroom door. 

“Now take off the rest of your clothes and come back here.” His eyes following her hard as she returned. He placed his hands on her hips, he gently pulled her closer. A moment later she felt his pillow soft lips caress her stomach. He then turned and guided her back across his lap. “How many should you get for your attempted stealth spanking?”

“Five.” She responded shakily. Not sure if she was shaking with anticipation or fear.

“Only five?” He let his hand roam over her bottom, up to her shoulders, then back again. “We’ll start with that.” A loud crack filled the room. Each one followed by his hand soothing the spot. She was shamelessly writhing in his lap, knowing she had to be leaving slick across his thigh. Reaching five, he stilled, she could feel his heavy breathing and if she wasn’t mistaken, his raging erection pressing into her side. “Stand. Face me.”

She turned back to him to see him still perched on the edge of his bed stroking the most beautiful cock she’d ever seen. Not too thick and not too long, it slipped in and out of his fist as he moved. She shifted from one foot to the other, her breath hitching in her throat. She couldn’t readily call to mind the last time that she’d been so needy. If she was being honest, she was having a hard time keeping her thoughts in check at all.

“I want you on this cock.” He ordered. 

Her response was unintelligible.

“Get on,” he husked, “Get on and ride, but don’t you dare cum.”

She climbed into his lap eagerly, watching his eyes sparkle with want as he leaned back to give her room to straddle his thighs. Holding onto his shoulders, she slid down. His fingers tickled her clit as he removed his hand from between them. 

“Yeah,” he moaned, his head falling back at the same time he pushed his hips up, impaling her more. 

“Dean,” she whispered. She rocked against him feeling him throb inside her. At first, she rode slowly, but she immediately wanted more and was soon riding him hard. Each snap of her hips made him grunt in pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck, are you good.” His hands were digging into her sore bottom where she knew she would feel him for days.

She paused, twisting in his lap, trying to pull him deeper. “Dean,” she begged. 

“What do you need?” He nudged under her chin so he could suck a mark into her shoulder. “You want me to give it to you? You want me to make you cum?”

“Yes! Fuck. Please.”

His hand snaked up into her hair, grasping a handful and tugging her head back. He leaned forward, holding her tight around the waist and halting her movements. “Kiss me first.” Releasing her hair, he wrapped his other arm around her back and tipped his head up to meet her lips. 

His kiss was hard and demanding, and she welcomed it. She responded with a moan that was instantly swallowed up by the hunter’s desire. Moments later, she was on all fours in the center of his bed, Dean behind her, grunting and cursing, pounding her so hard, she could only cry out random syllables. Words were too difficult. “Cum for me.” He snarled. 

She lay on her stomach, basically where she had collapsed after Dean’s command had made her world turn white. Sated and exhausted, she had been dozing, listening to him move around the room. She was just about completely asleep when his voice broke into her thoughts, “You allergic to aloe or anything?”

“Uh? No.”

“Good, stay face down.”

Her head popped up, and she began to roll over, looking back over her shoulder at her lover.

“Aftercare, sweetheart,” he responded with a chuckle, “now, stay down before I force you down.”

She smiled at him. “I gotta admit, I’m 50/50 here.”

His eyes darkened. He leaned down, grasping her chin, and pulled her in for a kiss. “If you behave, we’ll fuck again later.”

Obeying, she immediately felt cool and soothing cream from Dean’s hands. She whined his name. “You’re gonna turn me on again.”

“Patience baby,” he laughed softly, “Patience.”


End file.
